Liga Młodych
7 stycznia 2011 11 czerwca 2012 | lata emisji = 2010–obecnie | kraj produkcji = Stany Zjednoczone | język = Angielski | sezony = 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 | odcinki = 72 | status = W emisji | twórcy = Brandon Vietti Greg Weisman | muzyka = Kristopher Carter Michael McCuistion Lolita Ritmanis | produkcja = Warner Bros. Animation DC Entertainment | animacja = MOI Animation, Inc. Lotto Animation, Inc. DR Movie Digital eMation Studio Mir }} „'Liga Młodych'” – amerykański serial animowany stworzony przez Grega Weismana i Brandona Vietti dla Cartoon Network. Fabuła serialu bazuje na serii komiksów wydawnictwa DC Comics. Jego światowa premiera odbyła się 7 stycznia 2011 rokuMichael Crider (24 listopada 2010). „'Young Justice' Premiering on Cartoon Network This Friday”. Screen Rant., a w Polsce serial zadebiutował 11 czerwca 2012 rokuQ (11 maja 2012). „“Liga Młodych” od 11 czerwca w polskim Cartoon Network”. BatCave.. Drugi sezon, zatytułowany „Liga Młodych: Inwazja”, potwierdzony został w 2011 rokuJames Harvey (23 marca 2011). „DC Entertainment Animation News From Cartoon Network Upfront 2011 Event”. World's Finest.. Amerykańska premiera sezonu drugiego miała miejsce 28 kwietnia 2012 rokuJames Harvey (27 marca 2012). „"Young Justice," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episode Schedule For April 2012”. World's Finest Online., a polska premiera odbyła się 18 stycznia 2014 rokuŁukasz Szewczyk. (23 stycznia 2013). „Cartoon Network odkrywa karty. Jakie nowości w 2013 roku?”. Media2.. 1 stycznia 2018 roku w serwisie Netflix udostępniono dwa sezony serialu w polskiej wersji językowej – z dubbingiem lub z polskimi napisamiAnoX (8 stycznia 2018). „Liga Młodych (Young Justice) z dwoma sezonami już na Netflixie!”. Lubię grać.. 7 listopada 2016 roku twórcy serialu ogłosili rozpoczęcie prac nad trzecim sezonemWarner Bros. Animation (7 listopada 2016). „Still Nobody's Sidekick: Warner Bros. Animation Begins Production on Season 3 of “Young Justice,” Based on the Iconic DC Super Heroes”. Warner Bros. Animation.. Sezon trzeci, zatytułowany „Liga Młodych: Outsiders”, pojawił się w Ameryce 4 stycznia 2019 roku na platformie streamingowej DC UniverseErik Pedersen (16 listopada 2018). „'Young Justice: Outsiders' Gets Season 3 Launch Date On DC Universe – Watch The Teaser”. Deadline.. 20 lipca 2019 roku, podczas panelu DC Universe na San Diego Comic-Con, twórcy potwierdzili, że powtaje czwarty sezon serialuGreg Weisman (20 lipca 2019). „Young Justice panel (SDCC19) - Q&A w/ Greg Weisman & Brandon Vietti”. YouTube. . Fabuła „Liga Młodych” – sezon 1 thumb|Karta tytułowa [[sezon 1|pierwszego sezonu.]] Młodzi pomocnicy superbohaterów, którzy są jeszcze zbyt niedoświadczeni, ażeby dołączyć do Ligii Sprawiedliwych, chcąc znaczyć dla świata coś więcej, decydują się zacząć działać. Po pierwszej nieoficjalnej udanej misji superbohaterowie godzą się na utworzenie oddziału „młodych bohaterów”. W celu wyszkolenia adeptów zostaje powołana nowa organizacja – Drużyna, która to podlega Lidze Sprawiedliwych. W jej skład początkowo wchodzą Robin, Wodnik, Mały Flash i Superboy, jednakże z czasem dołącza Marsjanka i Artemis, a podczas późniejszych przygód na pomoc przychodzi Zatanna i Rakieta. Członkowie są wysyłani na różnego rodzaju misje, które mają podnieść ich umiejętności, a zarazem udowodnić, iż są oni godni miana bohatera i gotowi ostatecznie pokonać Błysk. „Liga Młodych: Inwazja” – sezon 2 thumb|Karta tytułowa [[sezon 2|drugiego sezonu.]] Pięć lat po zmaganiach zespołu z Błyskiem, w ekipie zaszły poważne zmiany, a opinia publiczna przestała polegać na młodych bohaterach. Przed śmiałkami z Ligi Sprawiedliwych stoi trudne zadanie. Nie tylko muszą odzyskać szacunek mieszkańców, lecz także sprostać wyczerpującym treningom, sprawdzających siłę charakteru i wytrzymałość, po których zasłużą na miano prawdziwych superbohaterów. Jakby tego było mało, Ziemi zagraża potężna kosmiczna rasa. „Liga Młodych: Outsiders” – sezon 3 thumb|Karta tytułowa [[sezon 3|trzeciego sezonu.]] Dwa lata po pokonaniu Siengan, którzy wyjawili ludzkości istnienie meta-genu, Drużyna podejmuje walkę z handlem obdarzonymi mocami ludźmi, w którym zaczynają uczestniczyć różne organizacje, a nawet całe państwa. Ponadto bohaterowie muszą stawić czoła dalszym planom Błysku, jak również pojawieniu się zupełnie nowych postaci z New Genesis i Apokolips. „Liga Młodych 4” – sezon 4 Obsada Produkcja Koncepcja i rozwój Budowanie świata i wybór postaci Pisanie scenariusza Casting głosowy Projektowanie postaci Animacja Muzyka i efekty dźwiękowe Oficjalna zapowiedź i debiut Transmisja Przerwy Anulacja Wznowienie Styl Tytuły odcinków Czołówka Numer 16 Numer 16 pojawia się w całym serialu. Najczęściej widoczny jest w znacznikach czasu, ale pojawia się także jako wiek postaci czy jej oznaczenie. Numer prawdopodobnie odnosi się do faktu, że seria ma miejsce na Ziemi-16, ale jego konkretne znaczenie, jeśli istnieje, pozostaje nieznane. Znaczniki czasu Postacie Bohaterowie Złoczyńcy Komiks Komiks „Young Justice”, wydawany przez imprint DC Comics Johnny DC, dopowiada i kontynuuje wątki przedstawione w serialu, przedstawiając wydarzenia pomiędzy poszczególnymi odcinkami. Pierwsze zeszyty napisane zostały przez Arta Baltazara i Franco Aurelianiego, natomiast za oprawę graficzną odpowiadał Mike Norton. Od zeszytu 5. obowiązki rysownika przejął Christopher Jones, a od zeszytu 7., Greg Weisman i Kevin Hopps przejęli rolę scenarzystów. Wraz z Brandonem Vietti, Weisman i Hopps nadzorowali kwestie związane z utrzymaniem ciągłości fabularnejGreg Weisman (1 grudnia 2010). „Young Justice Comic Book”. Ask Greg.. Począwszy od zeszytu 20., komiks został przemianowany na „Young Justice: Invasion”, aby pasował do tytułu drugiego sezonu serialu. Seria została zakończona w listopadzie 2012 roku, a numer 25. był ostatnimAlex Nagorski (12 listopada 2012). „BEYOND DC COMICS-THE NEW 52 Group Solicits”. DC Comics. 10 października 2018 roku ogłoszono, że komiks powróci w postaci one-shota stanowiącego prequel do trzeciego sezonu, a Greg Weisman i Christopher Jones powrócą w roli odpowiednio scenarzysty i rysownika. Komiks został wydany w dwóch dziesięciostronnicowych zeszytach wyłącznie w formie cyfrowej dla usługi streamingowej DC Universe w dniach 2 i 3 stycznia 2019, bezpośrednio poprzedzając premierę sezonu trzeciegoJustin Carter (4 października 2018). „A Young Justice: Outsiders Prequel Comic Is Coming to DC Universe”. CBR.com.IGN.com (27 listopada 2018). „Young Justice: Outsiders Gets Official Trailer, Plus Enhanced Episodes for Past Seasons”. IGN.com.. Wydania zbiorcze Ścieżka dźwiękowa Wydanie domowe * „Young Justice: The Complete First Season (Blu-ray)” * „Young Justice: Invasion (Blu-ray)” * „Sezon 1, część 1” * „Sezon 1, część 2” * „Sezon 1, część 3” * „Young Justice: Dangerous Secrets” * „Young Justice: Invasion – Destiny Calling: Sezon 2, część 1” * „Young Justice: Invasion – Game of Illusions: Sezon 2, część 2” * „Young Justice: Outsiders – The Complete Third Season” Nagrody i nominacje Ciekawostki Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też * Lista gagów * Lista powiedzonek Kategoria:Świat realny